undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VE!Sans
Backstory VE!Sans is the product of a Classic timeline being corrupted by Gaster, and the Void leaking out into the world. This erased nearly all of the timeline's people, excluding Sans and Gaster. During the leak, some of the Void seeped into Sans' soul, giving him a high boost in power and making him incredibly hard to damage. After the Void destroyed the timeline, Sans attacked Gaster brutally, using all the magic he had, but Gaster managed to get away and hid in the deepest parts of the Void. While Sans recovered, he discovered more and more of his powers. He found out that not only could he hop between different timelines through the Void, but also different universes and even different multiverses. Due to feeling a depressing sense of loneliness, he hopped into another universe, this time an UnderSwap one. For a while, he chatted with the papyrus of this universe, getting along well. But as he stayed in this world, it slowly became more and more corrupt. People started disappearing, others became amalgamated and some just turned into dust on the spot. Sans, after finding out about his presence corrupting the universe, fled back into the Void as the world he was just in collapsed in on itself. The guilt of destroying an entire world of people weighed on him, driving him into a deep depression and eventually madness. Eventually he snapped, and his mind twisted itself into believing that all worlds should be a part of the Void. So, he went on a rampage, hopping from AU to AU in order to "expand the void until it is whole again", in his own words. Each time he did this, he gained more power and learnt how to further utilise the Void's limitless power. Allies and Enemies (Feel free to add to this if you wish) In general, VE!Sans will be allied with anyone who is a part of the void, spends a majority of their time in the void or has similar motives to him. As such, anyone who is a part of the anti void or spends most of their time there will most likely be despised by him. Some examples of these are; Ink Sans VE!Sans' priority is to destroy Ink Sans due to him protecting and helping others create AUs. VE!Sans has never confronted Ink but he has interfered with him, often destroying new AUs as they appear. Error Sans Unlike most dwellers of the anti void, VE!Sans does not hate Error Sans. Due to Error mainly destroying AUs he thinks of him as helpful, however he stays away from him due to being thought of as a filthy glitch by him. Classic Sans Classic timelines are VE!Sans' favourite to destroy due to him coming from one. This makes Classic Sans his most hated enemy. Abilities Original Form This is the form he held from when he first delved into madness. His abilities in this form can be seen below. Dark Bones His most common attack, these are pitch black bones that incrementally corrupt a target that they hit. Besides the slow corruption, they do around 15 damage on contact and 35 damage maximum through KR, if the opponent were to stand inside of the bone. Dark Blasters An empowered gaster blaster that, like the Dark Bones, incrementally corrupts a target. The beam of a blaster deals 2 to 3 damage per tick spent stood in the blaster's beam. Black Soul Upon a target being fully corrupted by the Dark Bones or Dark Blasters, their souls turn black, making them unable to avoid attacks and if they aren't fully healed within 24 hours or if they are to die, they and their soul will be warped into the Void. Shadow Spikes Using this attack, VE!Sans will cause cracks in space-time to appear, allowing long, pitch black spikes to spring outwards. These will impale and immobilise a foe, as well as very quickly corrupting them. They will also do 6 damage per tick spent being impaled by the spike. Living Void Pieces VE!Sans can use a piece of the Void to shape a humanoid figure to fight for him. Despite these creatures being rather weak and only capable of firing a small amount of Dark Bones, they can become very dangerous if VE!Sans summons a lot of them. Whole Form This is the form he achieves when he has sunk an entire multiverse's worth of worlds into the Void. This gives him incredibly powerful abilities and makes him a near unstoppable opponent. His abilities are found below. VOID Blasters VOID Blasters are similar to Gaster Blasters in appearance and function, however rather than directly dealing damage they convert the victim's matter into Void Matter. If it cannot be converted, the matter will be erased. In Beyond Infinity Form, this instead erases all matter, no matter how strong said matter is. VOID Bones Similar to normal bones, but with the same effect as the above ability. Void Hands Empowered Gaster hands, these can forcefully move the target to anywhere within VE!Sans' multiverse, or anywhere in the omniverse when in Beyond Infinity Form. AU Jump Using this, VE!Sans can jump into any AU from anywhere in his multiverse, or anywhere in the omniverse in Beyond Infinity Form. AU Create Using this, VE!Sans can create an entire AU from nothing. AU Destroy If he wishes, VE!Sans can erase an AU from all of existence, including those who come from it but are outside of it. Soul Extraction VE!Sans can extract any being's soul and consume it, giving him a large boost in power. Code Drain VE!Sans can turn any code-based beings into nothing. This can only be prevented by distracting or dazing VE!Sans while he's using the ability. Forced Allegiance VE!Sans can force anyone to do his bidding, including all-powerful beings such as King Multiverse. However, outside of Beyond Infinity Form this uses a lot of VE!Sans' energy. Sub Atomiser VE!Sans can only use this on out-code foes. This will separate their atoms into sub atoms and decompose said sub atoms, thus effectively wiping the being out of existence. Soul Transportation VE!Sans, when in danger, can transport his soul into another host (mostly a void clone) or anywhere in the void. This prevents him from dying permanently. Void Clones VE!Sans can summon weaker clones of himself as minions to do his bidding or as an army when he's attacking a powerful foe or collection of foes. When he transports his soul into any of the void clones he takes over their mind and returns to full power and health. Code Corruption VE!Sans can double encrypt a foe's code and then scramble it, causing it to be irreversibly corrupted. This will either erase the foe or make them an insane glitching mess. File Manipulation VE!Sans can manipulate any files he wants to in nearly any way. Out-Of-Code Annihilation VE!Sans will completely annihilate an out-code being, erasing them from the entire omniverse and beyond. This ability uses most if not all of his energy when out of Beyond Infinity Form. VOID Mastery VE!Sans has learnt to bend the Void's power to his will completely. When he has access to the void (e.g. a portal or interdimensional door) he can do nearly anything. Beyond Infinity Form VE!Sans, when he meets specific criteria, can ascend to levels of power that make the omniverse tremble. The criteria are; - Within the Heart of the Void (The 1st Void, from the 1st classic timeline) - Having a cracked soul - Has to have killed VE!Gaster first - Heart of the Void must be in danger - An unstoppable opponent must be in his way Meeting these criteria allow him to not only do absolutely anything at absolutely anywhere during absolutely anytime, but also allows him to do these abilities below specifically. Universal Death Absolutely everything within a universe dies immediately no matter what. If it cannot die, it gets erased. If it cannot be erased, its converted into NULL. If it is already NULL or a glitch, it is repaired which automatically removes it. Multiversal Death The previous ability but on a multiversal level. This power can also be condensed into a single target, which can destroy foes that would normally be infinitely stronger than VE!Sans.Category:Sans Category:Beyond Gods Category:Out-code Characters Category:Powerful Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Lawful Evil